1. Field of the Invention
This design relates to a disposable syringe assembly and more particularly, to a disposable syringe assembly with possibly small-sized finger grip, while any part of the syringe is applicable for injection and medicaments are pre-filled for quick use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, disposal pre-filled syringe assemblies for dispensing parenteral pharmaceuticals by injection are not new per se. Many syringe assemblies have been proposed which employ a glass tube filled with the desired medicaments.
The conventional disposable syringe assembly structure is constructed in such a manner that at one end of the glass tube is a plunger tip which functions as a seal for medicaments, while at the other end of the glass tube is a seal in the form of an elastomeric disk held in place by a plastic or metal rod.
Further, the needle design which is generally used with disposable pre-filled syringe assemblies involves the use of a double ended needle assembly which is attached to the sealed end of the glass tube in a first position where the needle is aligned with the needle hub but not penetrating the seal.
The needle then is movable to a second position whereby the interiorly pointing end of the needle penetrates the seal and provides assess to the contents. The other end of the needle which is, of course, the end through which the medicine is administered to the patient, is covered by a needle shield.
Particularly, none of the prior art provides a compact assembly which is provided with a functional locking mechanism to prevent inadvertent movement or damage to seals at either end of the pre-filled containe.
Furthermore, a rubber portion is liable to be depressed during the sealing of an aluminum cap and then, aluminum particles are attached to the rubber portion.
Finally, the finger grip structure has recognized some disadvantage in that fingers should accurately be folded on two protruded support humps, when administered.
Accordingly, to overcome the aforementioned problems, it is an object of this design to a) decrease the volume of a finger grip to a great extent, b) freely use any parts of the syringe assembly, c) prevent the displacement of a plunger before or after using the syringe assembly, and d) administer a full amount of medicaments.
Further, another object of this design is to provide a disposable syringe assembly which can be safely stored or transported from any outer impact and cannot be re-filled for use, thus achieving the innate object of a disposable syringe assembly.